Ice Blue Eyes
by darkemochic
Summary: Cameron's last deal went wry but that's not the worst part. The worst part? He was trying to hack a guy name Oz.  *It's like an alternative beginning.** Rated T, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** T-T Yes, I shouldn't be doing this story when I have another one in process but I can't help myself. I've been inspired. Time to help make stories for this show! So please enjoy!

***Rated T...For now.**

****Should I make our 2 favorite boys a couple?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Blue Eyes<strong>

_Chapter One_

Breathing was ragged and uneven. His legs were burning as they kept going, running through the alleyways.

It was dark out, the stars in the crossfire as the clouds hid the moon from prying eyes. Streets were strangely empty and dead. The only noise that he could hear were his sneakers smacking against the cement and the voices that came at him from the dark corners.

Coming the the and of an alleyway, a fence was blocking his way and he stopped for a few seconds. He spared a glance over his shoulder. The black abyss stared back at him, beckoning him to come back. He shook his head, trying to clear out the haziness before he grabbed on to the fence and began climbing up.

His body was screaming at him to stop but he couldn't. They were after him. Hands screamed in protest at every wired hole and grabbed onto to lift him higher on the fence.

Fatigue starting to take over his body. His brain reminding him that he wasn't an athlete, he sat at a desk and skillfully hacked into people lives. Yes, this boy wasn't use to out running people and jumping over obstacles.

Finally he reached the top and swing his legs over, literally jumping down and hurting his foot in the process. It didn't matter, he picked his speed back up and started running again. He had to get to his apartment, his life depended on it.

He was close.

But he wasn't close enough.

Tires squealed at the end of the street behind him. He whipped his head around, a deer caught in headlights.

The car kicked into gear and started speeding towards him. He started running faster , he needed to get closer to the office. Building passed by as slow as the time was going. The car was making ground, getting closer to him every second.

The burning sensation from his ankle was getting hotter as he begged his legs to go faster. Rapid beating in his chest made it impossible to hear anything else.

Lights were getting brighter and he felt the air pass him before he saw the car.

He made a dead stop as he watched the car skid to a turning stop. The brights were placed on him as he started stumbling backwards as the car started slowly inching forward.

The engine roared loud enough to drown out his heartbeat and before he had a chance to turn around, something hit the back off his legs and he went down.

His feet no longer being on the ground, his body decided that it was over for him.

His eyes stayed open though as he looked up.

The man that had been chasing him, the one with ice blue eyes, looked down at him before bending down and smiling.

"Nice job. I'll talk to you in a few hours, Cameron."

Then his head went back and hit the ground as he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, review. Authors appreciate them. It makes us feel love. :3 And if you liked this (so far) then go to my profile and check out my other stories!<strong>

**Review with Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Author:** Took me longer then I would have liked to get this done. But now I have 2 others to work on so please, enjoy this chapter for me. And remember, review. It makes me feel loved. . . forever alone... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Blue Eyes<strong>

Chapter Two

The light blinded him, making it extremely difficult to figure out where he was at. It was cold and hard but he could tell that he was on a bed; a squeak happened every time he moved around. The smell was musty, making his already churning stomach begin to churn some more. His body working overtime to keep it in check.

Cameron groaned and tried to turn on his side. It felt like he got ran over by a cement truck, his whole body hurt. He prodded his thigh with his finger. It felt as if a bruise covered his skin. He groaned again and tried to sit up, using the wall next to him as leverage. Still, he felt like a newborn baby, having trouble keeping his body up.

Light still tried to burn his eyes so he kept them shut as he brought his sore arm up to rub his temple. He remembered running into a person but the way he was feeling, that person must have been made out of metal.

Eyes,

The guys eyes.

It was the guy that he had been hired on. Get info on the guy. It'll take a few hours, pay was big, and you wouldn't even have to leave your apartment. It was a dream job and he didn't even have to lift more then a finger, metaphorically speaking of course. He never had to lift more then a finger, he was a hacker. A smart hacker.

Which is why he could bang his head on the wall right now. The job payed a lot of money. If it weren't just a few hours then understandable. But it was just a few hours and most jobs wouldn't even pay a quarter of what he got payed. That should have been his first clue. His second was what he found on the guy. It was crazy. No, rephrase. The guy was crazy.

He did not want to be anywhere near him. The guy was gonna tear him apart!

Something in the dark moved, he was sure of it. He wasn't sure what it was because his eyes were still closed but something moved. Alarms were going off in his head and he cracked an eye open. The light seemed less intense now but the dark seemed to be staring at him.

Dropping his hand on the bed, he scooted closer to the edge and stared into the darkness, daring it to move. Sitting there for a few moments he sighed and dropped his eyes, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him, he fell backwards onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"Who hired you?"

Cameron bolted up and looked in the direction of the voice. All that he saw was darkness and he blinked.

Then, with a clap, the lights turned on. They blinded him. He brought his arms up to block his eyes as he turned his head away. After awhile, he peeked through his fingers to let his eyes adjust. Blue eyes were staring back at him, He gave a manly yelp and jumped back on the bed, his arms falling away from his face to balance his body. Finally, he was able to fully see the man that he had been hired to find everything about.

Tall, muscular, scary.

"W-what?" He couldn't help the little quiver in his voice and he couldn't stop it.

"Who hired you to sneak around and get everything on me?" He got closer, dragging a chair so he could sit on it in front of me while he stared me down.

"...I don't really know." It was the truth. A friend told me about it and I got instructions from a guy over the phone. I had dropped off everything I had gotten on him before I realized that someone was following me.

"You don't know?" He cocked his eye. I vigorously shook my head no.

"No name? No face?" He sat up in his chair as he looked at me.

"No. I met him over the phone. He gave me the directions then. Never asked questions. Normally, you wouldn't. It's better not to know in my line of work." His stare was so intense. I wanted to avoid it but wasn't able to move back on the bed any further. My back was up against the wall. It didn't stop him from getting closer.

"Look Cameron, you might have been able to find some things about me just floating around out there, but there's still a lot that you don't know. And that's because I locked it up where someone like you would never be able to find it. You ever heard of paper? Stuff that comes off of trees. It's wonderful stuff and best of all, doesn't leave a cyber print." He smirked and went fishing around in his jacket, pulling out a cigar and placing it in the corner of his mouth.

"With that said, I don't know much about you either. Other then that you are one fine hacker."

"Not if I got caught." Cameron's eyes widened as he realized that he just said that out loud.

"Touche my boy. Touche. But it's all good. Seeing as how nervous you are, you probably think that I'm going to do something to you. Don't worry. Actually, I think that you'll be a great asset to my team. So, we'll get you washed up, you have a little blood and dirt on yourself, and then you'll get to meet the rest of the team!" He stood up and showed off the little room that they were in. It was a studio apartment.

"Some clothes are in the bathroom. I'll give you an hour to fix yourself up." With that he walked away as he lit his cigar. Only turning around when he was out of the apartment to give Cameron a quick smile before closing the door behind him.

After he staring at the door, Cameron exhaled and looked around. Right now, he wish he had thought about the job before he said yes. Then he wouldn't have been in this mess.

The bed creaked as he got up and headed to the bathroom. He took the time to look at his reflection in the mirror. It looked like he got hit with a cement truck. On the toilet was a towel and a change of clothes with a note placed on top of them.

_'Enjoy the clothes. -Oz'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Another Chapter! Yay! And I know, these chapters are kind of short but seriously, I can't help it. So, read it and review it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Blue Eyes<strong>

_Chapter Three_

The time that he was given to get cleaned up went by fast. Cameron had just finished in the bathroom when he heard a knock on the door and a loud, "I'm here!", summoning him. In all fairness, he was going pretty slow but the shower felt so damn good on his sore body. He would have stayed in there longer if the water didn't go from being super hot to extremely cold. There was no doubt in his mind that someone was able to control the water and did that to him for fun.

All because they suck.

When he exited the bathroom, he practically ran into another person. He was standing close to the bathroom door, deciding if he should knock or not. Didn't help that the place was really small to begin with.

"Are you the hacker guy that we're waiting on? Man, you took a long time. Were you having some fun in the bathroom? Ya know, playing with your light-saber? Bow chicka wow wow." The strange man started to slowly dance around, smiling as he thrust his hips slightly forward. It was a display of disturbing.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron's hands flew up to his head, grabbing his hair in frustration and disgust. Maybe a tad bit in amusement. "Not only that, but who are you?"

The guy stopped dancing and jumped into place. The smile was still on his face. He allowed Cameron to get a good look at him. The guy was wearing a star wars T-shirt, one that screamed nerd. And his small but efficient afro looked like it was still dancing.

"I'm Cash and probably your new best friend! And I was asking if you were having some fun time with pee, pee?" His smile grew as Cameron's face started going through some emotions before settling on disgust.

"No!"

"That's too bad. Now come on new friend! Oz is waiting for you and trust me, you do not want to keep Oz waiting. Oz doesn't like waiting. So come on, get a move on." Cash walked to the door, waiting for Cameron to start moving.

They walked down a long corridor that lead to a door. When they opened that door, they were met with swirly steps that lead down to an office. A big, kind of busy, office. Everybody was off doing their own thing. Cash started walking down, calling on Cameron to start following him. They had side stepped everyone to get to their destination. He wasn't positive but he was pretty sure that it was going to be where ever Oz was. Like his office.

Cameron was so right.

Also very confused because Cash backed out and disappeared, leaving him to myself to face this demon that he had only just met. Cameron turned around and his eyes met Ice Blue ones on the smirking face that was looking at him.

"Sit down Cameron! Take a load off." He got off his chair and started to push me when the hacker decided to just stand in place. Landing on a comfortable couch, Cameron stared at him.

"There we go, now you're comfortable. And now, time to conjure up the cone of silence." He whipped out a remote from his jacket pocket and push a button. The office doors came to a close and blinds came down, making the office dark. He threw the remote to his desk and leaned down in front of Cameron, keeping eyes on his the entire time, proving that what he was doing was natural and he did it all the time. Which wasn't doubtful.

Oz stared.

It was creepy, like he was trying to look into his soul.

"So?" This pending conversation needed to start sooner or later.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" He eyed Cameron some more. Oz wasn't going to make this easy for him at all.

"Yea, pretty much."

"Fair, I guess. Let's get on with this, pending conversation." Freaking. Mind. Reader. "Somebody hired you to hack onto a government system and get everything you could on me. Right?" He nodded yes. "You don't have any idea who this person was only that you're, what, 20G's richer?" Again, he nodded his head. "Alright. A good amount of money that would get someone to do something with no questions. But I'm aware that you're one of the best so when you hack someone like me, don't you usually demand more? Like triple the amount he offered?"

Cameron thought about that. " He didn't really give specifics on who you were. He made it sound unimportant so you didn't really sound high risk." The guy owed him more money.

Oz nodded. "Alright. You're believable. But now, you're going to help me." His eyes widened. "Hey, I did say you would make a great asset to me team, didn't I?" Cameron thought back on it. He bit his lip when he realized that he was right.

Oz smiled. "So now, you're going to help me catch the guy who hired you. Let's start with the person who requested you." Oz stood up, towering over Cameron.

"My friend."

"What's his name?"

Cameron bit his lip. He really didn't want to sell out his friend like this. It went against all his codes.

"Look, Cameron, I'm not gonna kill the guy. It's just that he could have information on the guy that you don't. If it makes you feel better, you can go talk to the guy instead of me. Of course one of us will be with you. It's not like you can get away just wanna get all the information that we can." Oz smiled. Then he went to his desk and grabbed the remote, unlocking everything. People outside were trying to look in but quickly looked away when the blinds went up.

"For now, go and meet the rest of the team."

Oz shooed him out and closed the door behind him. In front of him was a group of three people. Cash, a girl, and a tall dude. Cash came and grabbed Cameron by the arm and dragged him down the stairs to meet the people who were staring at him. Cash pushed him in front so that he was in the middle of everyone. Then he went and stood behind the people and started to introduce them.

"This, is Melanie." The girl waved her hello, looking bored. "This is Josh." The tall dudes lip snarled up. "And as you know, I'm Cash." He stood in front of them, hands on his hips as he tried posing like a superhero. Then he jumped around, facing the others.

"Everyone, this is Cameron. He's the guy who hacked Oz." They winced.

"You have our sympathies." Josh said then he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>^V^ ~review penguin, here to remind you to review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Ello! If your thing is bolded, play with the font thingy at the top of the page. Damn people change shit around.

**Author: **It's been awhile but when you don't feel like writing, well, you can't. But here it is! The next chapter! TADA! 

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Blue Eyes<strong>

Chapter Four 

If you were to have walked into the office, blindfolded, you would have thought the place was empty. After hearing that little snippet of information, the entire office went quiet. Cameron was actually thinking about testing the pin theory five minutes into the silence because he was pretty sure that this place had mice.

Melanie cleared her throat after awhile, getting the attention of the entire office. "Alright guys, nothing to look at here. Get back to work, Oz would be furious if he saw us like this." That one sentence got them all moving. Even if they didn't remember that Oz was probably watching them with the many cameras around the office.

"Nice job Mel!" Cash was doing a weird smile with head down while he was still looking at Melanie. The creep smile.

Melanie rolled her eyes, a small smile played on her face. "Yea, well, we have some work to do. And that involves your new friend here." She pointed at Cameron, eying him. "You get to help us track down the person who put you up to this." She started walking away before stopping and turning back to Cameron. "By the way, I'm surprised that you lasted as long as you did. I never get to chase somebody in a car because I usually get them in the first hour." She smiled and continued walking.

"Yea, nice job man." Cash slapped him on the back, making Cameron stumble forward a little bit before his feet were able to catch him. "Heck, if this job works out, Oz might want you here permanently. It's not every day that someone can hack him and outrun him. Even if you were eventually caught." He started pushing on Camerons shoulders, nudging him in the direction that both Melanie and Josh went.

Cameron received stares as Cash walked him through the office. There was this one crazy chick that came up to him while she was eating mayonnaise out of the jar. All she did was stare him down as they walked pass her. Cameron tried to ask but Cash shushed him and told him to just keep moving.

When they got to the room where Melanie and Josh were, Oz popped up behind them. He pushed them in and turned around to shut the door on them. Then he turned back around and clasped his hands tightly together.

"Alright! I think it's time to get down to business kids." His hands took the place of Cash's and guided him to a seat in the front. Then pushed him down and waited for the rest of them to sit as well. "As you know, someone has been trying to get info on me. I have no idea why or who this person is. And it's crucial that they get nothing. Better yet, that they disappear to somewhere else. Like a secluded Island of some sorts.

Main point, we're going to haunt this guy down. And now we have some help." He walked behind Cameron and placed his hands on Cameron's shoulder again, turning him around to face everybody else at the table. "You've all met Cameron? Good. Well, I've seen his hacking skills and they're pretty good. He was also part of this little heist to get me and now that we have him, he's going to help us, catch the other guy. Isn't that right Cameron?" Oz smiled down at him.

Cameron sighed and slumped further into the seat. "I don't really have a choice in this matter."

"Atta boy! He's already a team player. So, let's go over what you were able to get a hold of." Oz pulled over a chair and sat down in front of Cameron.

Cameron rubbed the back of his neck. "Some of the basic stuff. Like your name and where you live. Your parents. Then I was able to find some encrypted files. Those were the things on the disc too."

Oz looked at him. "Did you decrypt them?"

"No. He paid me to find them. Not make them readable. Hell, doing that's hard as hell and very lengthy time wise. I would have demanded more money if I had to do that." Cameron tried to scoot back on the chair. Oz was close to him and it was making him, uncomfortable.

"So you didn't read anything?"

"It wasn't part of my job. I left it to him. I don't know who you are. Or well, didn't. So I didn't have a reason to look into your life." If he could have, Cameron would have scooted his chair back a bit. But Oz had one of his hands on the arm resters. The chair was staying in place.

Oz eyes became slits, like he was trying to look into Cameron and figure him out. It was a few minutes before Oz opened his eyes back up and looked around at the team. "Alright, Let's get to work. Cash, show Cameron to the computer that he'll be using. I want him to get to work on tracking this guy down, or at least getting me a name. You all have," He checked his watch. "I say about eight hours to give me something."

Everyone started to get up and walk out the room, Cameron following Cash. Cameron turned around and cleared his throat.

"Did you get that CD that I mailed?" Oz smiled and walked up to Cameron, putting a arm over his shoulders and bringing him in to whisper in his ear.

"I got it. And I also know that you lied to me." Cameron's eyes went wide.

"W-what? Lie? About what?" Oz stared him down.

"You really shouldn't lie kid. You're not very good at it." Cameron's mouth opened and closed like a fishes. "You read some of it. Curiosity got the better of you. I can tell on your face. What all did you read?"

Cameron hing his head low. "Not much really. Like I said, decrypting it is a long process. And I didn't really have much time to decrypt what I did. Now that I think about it, I probably should have just finished it and mailed it. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Ah, it's not that bad. At least we're not gonna kill you!" Cameron actually hadn't thought about that. Now he was.

Oz could tell because Cameron's face became pale. "Don't worry, I don't kill people. I"m in the security business, not murder. So, it's cool, now get over there and get hacking away. The clock is ticking and when it's down, I would like some information." Oz pulled away from Cameron and pushed him forward.

Cash was waiting for him by an empty desk. "Sup man, this is your computer." Cameron sat down and sighed. "So, what were you two talking about?" Cameron looked up at him.

"I can't lie." 

* * *

><p><strong>SO? C'mon, give me some loving. Maybe a cookie?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** It's been awhile. Rawr, well, here it is. Yes **PURA**... I see you! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Blue Eyes<strong>

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Cameron sat down at his assigned desk, typing away on his assigned computer. He was freaking out over two things; His proceeding doom and the awesome technology that surrounded him. Everything was more than up to date. He couldn't get his hands on any of this stuff and he was a hacker! Even though was well aware that he should be solely focused on his assignment and doing every possible thing he could to find Oz's man, he couldn't help himself. He had to play.<p>

Behind him, the entire team watched.

"It's like a little kid in a candy store. I hope he doesn't decide to eat his computer though." Cash looked thoughtful. "I wonder what that would even taste like?"

"Like metal, Cash. Like metal." Josh patted Cash's shoulder.

"You think we should warn him about getting to work? I mean if Oz finds out that he's playing around instead of hacking, won't he kill him?" Mel was leaning against a pillar behind them, staring at Cameron.

"Well, yea." Cash started to walk forward only to be grabbed back by Josh.

"He's new. Shouldn't we let him learn from his mistakes first hand?" Josh smirked.

"What mistakes?" The team jumped and spun around. Oz was standing behind them with his arms crossed. He lifted an eyebrow at Josh.

"He's playing on the computer." Josh pointed at Cameron.

"Really?" Oz started walking over before stopping and telling the group to follow him.

"Cameron, my man, what's happening?" He grasped Cameron's shoulders and shook him around a bit. "I see that you're playing with some of the programs. I just got some of those. You have to know people to get things like this early and I know people. Top of the line they are."

"These are fantastic! I couldn't even get my hands on these." Cameron continued staring at the screen with wide eyes, his fingers clacking away as he went through the programs practically at the same time.

"What about finding the guy who's trying to get to me?" Josh smirked behind Oz, waiting for Oz to scare the hell out of Cameron for not doing what he was told.

"It's running in the background. Actually, some of these newer programs can probably help the search quicken a bit.

Camerons eyes lit up with the thought of being able to use the new programs. He also secretly knew that they would make the search so much faster meaning he could leave soon. Wash his hands of this mess that he had unknowingly gotten himself into. So he was going to find his friend, get any information on the guy who hired him, hand it over to Oz and then disappear.

Fingers were on auto as they tapped away on the keyboard, trying to ignore the fact Oz's hands were still on his shoulder and that he was bending down to look over his shoulder. Cameron shuddered slightly as Oz's breath skated across his neck, tickling the bottom of his ear.

"Anything else Oz?" Cameron stopped typing to look up, realizing that Oz was way too close as he stared into his eyes. His eyes were all knowing.

"Nope. Just watching you work. Actually, you're the only one working." Oz looked back at the team behind him. They were straight faced as they ran to their cubicles, grabbing at anything to make them look like they were working on something.

"Now maybe something will get done." Oz smiled before he stood up, patted Camerons shoulder as he walked away. Hands were in his pocket as he whistled on past the rest of his team. Watching them as they ducked behind piles of paper and magazines.

Cameron sighed out and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't old enough to worry about losing his hair yet.

* * *

><p>Once Sandy, Camerons computer, dinged Oz and his team was all over his space.<p>

"Alright Cam, tell me what you've got." Oz was leaning over Cameron again.

"Well, I don't really have much to tell. We didn't have much to go on to begin with but, this guy is a freaking ghost. Like seriously, ghost like and all." Cameron wanted to lean back but that would require relaxing and he just really could not get relaxed when he was mixed into something he really had no idea about.

"So why did it ding?" Cash was leaning against the cubical wall.

"Just to tell me the search was done. But it didn't find anything. Nothing." Cameron slumped his shoulders and put his hands between his legs.

"Does that mean you're ready to give me the name of your business friend?" Oz squeezed Camerons shoulders a bit. His voice was soft and quiet as he talked next to Camerons ear. "I promise that you're friend won't get hurt. We won't even tell him that you told us. You have my word." Oz leaned back, his hands still on Camerons shoulders.

Cameron looked at him, holding his eyes for a few seconds. Then the rest of the team came rushing his cubical and broke the moment.

Cameron grabbed a pen and paper, vigorously writing something down before snapping his arm straight and handing it to Oz. He kept his eyes trained on the ground. "Don't hurt him and try to keep his house in one piece if you can."

Oz grabbed the paper and smiled a bit. "I promise to try not to hurt his house. Mel, you're with me. Come on." Oz squeezed Camerons shoulder a bit before walking away quickly to stop the questions on why he was going.

"That's weird." Josh leaned against Camerons cubical, grabbing Camerons attention.

"What's weird?"

Josh looked at him. "Oz usually sends us on the assignment. Only goes if he needs too. Which is why it's weird." Josh turned around to face him, sticking their faces together.

"If anything, he should really be looking at you. I mean, you're the hacker here. I'm pretty sure you have the knowledge to set this all up, make it seem like it was a job you were given. We wouldn't be any wiser." Josh had grabbed Camerons chin and forced his face up by then.

Cameron jerked his head back and started slapping Josh's hand away. "What the hell man!?"

Before either of them could jump at each other, Cash intervened and jumped between them, pushing Josh back a bit. "Hey man, what is up with you?! You've been acting strange for a few weeks man."

Josh sneered at Cash before walking away, shoving Cash out of the way with his shoulder roughly as he did so.

Cash and Cameron locked eyes. Cash was confused and Camerons were wide with fear. Cash cleared his throat and leaned over Cameron, typing on the keyboard. A second later the monitor went black and came back on in lock mode. Then he grabbed Camerons arm and lifted him up.

"I bet you're hungry. I know this great place to eat." Cash kept his hand on Camerons arm and lead him out the front door. In the corner of his vision, Josh was glaring at Cameron.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I tell the truth? <strong>

**...**

**I have no idea where I'm going with this...**

**ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Or as Niall in One Direction would say... PARTY TIME!**

**_Share the love and review _3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: ** SUP PEOPLE! Another chapter and it has only been a week. :D I think that we are finally mid way with this chapter. Yep, MID WAY! Now, time to start on Chapter 7. KA-BAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Blue Eyes<strong>

Chapter Six

Cash had gone to McDonalds and gotten them a few burgers. Cameron had wanted to pay for his own food but realized that he didn't have his wallet. Which meant that he either left it at his apartment or lost it. He wasn't sure.

"Yo Cam. You alright?" Cashs voice snapped Cameron out of his thinking process. His burger was in mid air, hanging their as he and Cash sat on a bench in the park.

Cameron took a bite of his burger before nodding at Cash, humming an approval to him.

"Hey man, I just wanted to apologize for getting you involved in this. I know you are just the middle man." Cash was rubbing the back of his head.

Cameron looked at him, curious. "How are you sure of my part?"

Cash smiled. "Because, you have never even heard of Oz until now. Anyone who knows of him isn't stupid enough to go against him. And if they are, they're not stupid enough to leave a trail. Not saying that you're stupid." Cameron went to say something but Cash continued on. "You're also a terrible liar. I can just tell."

"No I'm not!" Cameron started getting defensive. "I can lie." His bottom lip was sticking out. He was pouting as he crossed his arms.

Cash just laughed and threw an arm over Camerons shoulder. They sat in silence for a bit, staring off at the lake.

"He's protecting you." Cameron turned and looked at Cash who continued to stare off at the lake.

"Who?"

"Oz. He's protecting you. The Boss man doesn't believe that you were the mastermind behind this and anyone who would go after Oz is probably really smart or crazy. Both of them are dangerous. There's no saying what would have happened to you if we had just left you alone." Cash looked back at Cameron and smiled.

"But I don't really need protection."

"Like Oz would have taken no for an answer. Hell, he didn't even ask you. You had no choice if you don't remember." Cash laughed some more. It was louder this time.

"Don't worry about that. Even if I did forget, my body still remembers. It's still incredibly sore from running away from you guys!" Cameron rubbed his thighs, listening to Cash laugh again.

"Sorry man. We thought we'd be able to nab you in the beginning. The fact that it took awhile to catch you really caught us by surprise. We didn't expect you to last that long because really, we thought you were a big nerd." Cash continued chomping on his burger.

Cameron gave a small laugh. "I am a big nerd. Just a bit cooler than most."

Cash and Cameron looked at each other before they broke out laughing again. Once their laughs started to die down, they continued to look at the lake in silence for a little while longer.

The sound of a wrapper being crumpled up broke the silence. Cash threw the wrapper ball in the bag and threw the bag in the trash before getting up

. He stretched a bit and yawned.

"Well, we best be getting back. Oz should be there by now." Cash waited for Cameron to get up before he started walking away.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the office, both of them were holding their stomachs because they were laughing too hard at something Cash had said.<p>

"Cameron!" They looked up to see Oz quickly walking towards them. He had an undefinable expression on his face as he grabbed Cameron's arm and started dragging him into his office. Once they gt there he made Cameron sit down, closed his doors, grabbed his remote and put the blinds down.

Grabbing his desk chair, Oz rolled it in front of Cameron before sitting down in it and staring at Cameron.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"When was the last time you saw your friend?"

Cameron blinked at him. "A few days. When he came to talk about the job. He was at my place for a few hours because he didn't really have enough information on it so I was, unsure of taking it."

Oz sighed and Cameron's eyebrows rose.

"What's wrong Oz?"

"How close were you guys?"

"Childhood. His family took me in when my parents died. We were family. What happened to Trevor Oz?" Cameron started to sit up in the chair only to be held down by Oz's hands on his thighs.

"The door was kicked open when Mel and I got there. When we walked in, Trevor was in the living room. We were too late for him." Oz squeezed Cameron's thighs and looked into his eyes.

Cameron stopped breathing, his eyes blown wide open staring at Oz but too out of focus to really see him.

Oz's hand moved automatically to Camerons face, stroking his cheek with his thumb while Oz kept one hand on Camerons thigh. But Cameron didn't notice.

"Cameron, you need to breath. Cameron." Oz grabbed his chin and forced Cameron to look at him. "Breath."

Cameron took a huge gulp of air that came out shaky when he exhaled. His hand grabbed on to the other one on his thigh. Wet blue eyes looked down, his head following his eyes and hanging down.

Tears started streaming down his face as he brought his free hand up to his face to try and hide his eyes. Oz grabbed it though and brought it to Camerons other hand. Then he used the hand that was still on Camerons face to lift his head again, stroking his jaw line lightly.

"Oz, he was all I had left." Camerons cheeks shined from the tears running down it and the salty water building up in his eyes made them look more blue.

Oz moved like lightening, moving his hands and arms to wrap them around Camerons shoulder and back, pulling him closer. With no where to go, Cameron buried his face into Oz's chest and grabbed on to Oz's shirt. His sobs were ripped out of his throat when he could no longer contain them and he completely broke down.

Oz grabbed on to Cameron tighter, lightly pulling him closer. One of his hands soothingly running through Cameron's hair, trying to sooth the guy sobbing into his chest. He could feel the wet spot start to form from the tears on his shirt. Even though he cringed at the wet feeling, he held on.

Outside of his office, the team was looking in. Cash had them crowded around his computer, eyes on the monitor at all time, listening to the bad news and watching Cameron break down on Oz.

"It was horrible. When we walked in, there was blood everywhere. The entire place was turned over. They had the guy hanging from the ceiling. They had beaten him and tortured him. It was horrible." Mel ran a hand through her ponytail, sighing as she remembered the scene that they had walked into.

"When he comes out, I'm gonna hug him. Then show him all my robots and toys. Maybe my grand Star Wars Collection. I'll even dress up in my costume." Cash was staring at the office doors rather then the monitor.

Both of them where trapped in their own heads, thinking about different things that they had to do or already dealt with. For Melanie, she would never forget what she walked into and Cash was thinking of all the ways he could try to make his new friend smile. They weren't focused on their other teammate behind them.

Josh stared at the screen, a darkness deep in his eyes. Looking at his teammates, he quietly backed up and turned around, sending one last look to the office before walking away. Slowly, he walked out of view from everyone's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW! Share the love man...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Wow. It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry about that. (Penguin to dry your tears?) I've been a bit busy though and not inspired. Then I did wanna write but I didn't at the same time? Ya know? Anyways, I got this review a few days ago from Mw and it put the biggest smile on my face. I made it my mission that as soon as I finished my essay that I would write some more. :D And I have. Since I've been out of it for awhile, I apologize in advance for anything out of place. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things again. Well, enjoy. I dedicate this to Mw. (I'm not even sure if that's their name because they reviewed as a guest.) Thanks for making me smile when I was really down. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Blue Eyes<strong>

Chapter Seven

When Cameron opened his eyes again, he was looking up. Doing the logical thing, he started to count the tiles on the ceiling until it set his headache into full blast. Then he shut his eyes again and groaned. His head and his eyes hurt. It had been awhile since he cried. For anything. Still groaning, he tried to remember exactly what had happened.

Oz had told him that Trevor was dead. No. That Trevor had been murdered. He wasn't sure of all the details because Oz didn't tell him. He knew that Oz was trying to spare him as much pain as he possibly could. It didn't really help matters. If anything, it made it worse. It gave his mind the chance to think of the most gruesome scenarios. What if he had been electrocuted? What if they skinned him alive? Did they break every single bone in his body and leave him to bleed out?

Cameron held back a chocked sob and tried to close his eyes tighter. The he remembered how he broke down.

"Oh God." He broke down in front of Oz. Not only that but he broke down _on_ Oz. And he cried like a little baby. Somehow, probably because of exhaustion, he passed out during his girl moment. That was all he remembered. Anything he tried to think back on was entirely black. He didn't even know where he was.

"Come on Cameron, time to open your eyes." It took a little while but once again, he was staring up at the same ceiling he woke up to. Hands started moving, trying to feel out where he was. They felt leather. So he must have been on a leather couch. Oz must have carried him.

Turning his head, he realized that he was still in Oz's office. The blinds were still down and the lights were off but he didn't see Oz anywhere. Cameron slowly sat up, trying to ignore the tired feeling in the back of his eyes and the pounding in his head. He had to get back to work. If anything, he just really wanted to find the bastard now.

When Cameron opened the door, it was quiet. He looked around to see people staring at him. Before he could stare at the floor and continue walking, he was tackled by a flying blur. A very heavy blur. A blur that sent them both crashing to the floor, Cameron becoming unable to breath because said blur was chocking the air out of him. Opening his eyes, Cameron was staring straight at Cash who had a small smile on his face but eyes full of pity.

"I know that you're not a big nerd and all but I would like to show you my action figure collection. And my Star Wars collection with my costume and everything. I would also like to invite you to my house for a small Star Wars party that I am throwing with some others. You know, the one I was talking about earlier?" Cash looked at him, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Cash, I can't breath man." Cameron chocked out with a small smile as he watched Cash quickly scamper off of him and hold out a hand. Cameron took it and got up off the floor, wiping off his pants. When he looked up, every eye darted away from him and hands started working, trying not to be caught staring. Cameron shook his head and started walking to his desk, Cash trailing behind him.

"Has anything happened since I've been out?" Cameron didn't really wanna talk about the reason he had fallen asleep but there was a sliver of something telling him that Cash already knew.

"Well, Oz disappeared to somewhere. Of course it was after he made sure that his office was locked and made it clear to everyone here that we were not to go in there. And I've just been here, waiting for you to wake up with some snacks!" Cash ran pass his desk and grabbed a few bags. "So we can snack on something while we figure out what we should do. I got tons of candy." Cash began digging through the bags as he walked backwards, following Cameron to his desk.

The chair creaked as Cameron pulled it out and then plopped down on it. He sighed and ran both hands through his hair and down his face. Cash had placed his bottom on Camerons desk, casting him a worried glance before pulling something out and chomping down on it.

"Are you eating the wrapper?" Cameron stared at his friend. Cash's eyes were closed as he tried to eat the entire candy bar.

Cash pulled it out of his mouth. "Have you ever eaten this candy? Even the wrapper taste like it and it is so tasty. Delicious." Cash eyes slowly closed as he licked the candy bar. Cameron couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Anyways, are you sure that you wanna work right now? You still look kind of tired. I also bet that your eyes hurt and to be honest, youu kind of smell. Which is confusing by the way because it hasn't been long enough to smell. It's weird. Maybe you sweat more than other people. Who knows." Cash's advice turned into a self ramble, naming all the great people who had a problem with sweating too much.

Cameron rolled his eyes and interuppted his list. "No. I need to find this guy. There's no way that I am resting until I at least know the guys name."

Dramatically, Cash sighed before swining his legs and moving his entire body to face Cameron. "It's going to take some time. Why can't you sleep while your programs run in the background? Shower too. You're not the only one on this, let other people take up the slack, ya know man? Not that I'm saying you're slacking, cause you're not. Just that, I'ma shut up now." Cash covered his mouth with his hand, mumbling underneath it.

"Maybe, but I would really like to keep busy now. Plus, I feel like I should keep both eyes open or something you know? An odd feeling is all." He shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on the computer screen.

Cash gasped and brought his hand down to his chest, covering his heart. His voice was laced with mock hurt. "You don't trust us enough to protect you?! Oh the pain. It's chest deep! Only more candy can heal this pain." He threw his hand to his forehead and dramatically leaned his head back, "CANDY!" It was his attempt to get Cameron to laugh. And more candy.

Rolling his eyes, Cameron let out a little chuckle before scooting back in his chair. "Don't you already have enough candy?"

Cash peeked at him through partly closed out before reaching down and choving a wrapper in Cameron's face. "No more of this perfect little angel though. It's all gone! GONE!"

Cameron laughed a little. "Alright. I'll buy you candy. I want something too." Standing up, he patted his back pocket only to frown a little. "Or well, I'll owe you? I forgot that I still don't have my wallet or anything."

"Alright. I'll heal this pain myself." Cash jumped off the desk, leading as they headed to the vending machines, still being stared at.

"Why are they staring at me?" Cameron looked down as they walked, quickly picking up speed.

"They might know what happedned." Cameron looked up at Cash, a horrfied expression on his face. "Hey, it's a small office. Everone knows everything about anyone. Eventually."

"Oh, come on. So not cool." They had reached the vending maching and started figuring out what they had wanted. That's when Cash smirked at Cameron.

"Well, at least I'm the only one who knows how sweet Oz was to you. Well, and the whole team. It was a very touching moment not to mention adorable." Cash's smirl grew when he saw a blush spread over Cameron's cheeks.

"I hate you so much right now. Seriously." Cameron bent down to get his candy, still not sure why they were getting candy when Cash has a whole bag on his desk.

"No you don't. You love me. Or Oz." Cash started laughing out loud when Cameron whipped his head around to glare at Cash, face beat red.

"Shut up dude!" Cameron stood up and glared at Cash some more until his eyes went saucer like and the red penatrating his face got brighter and started traveling down his neck.

"Which dude is shutting up?" Oz was leaning against the door way, smirking at both of them but really only looking at Cameron.

Cameron couldn't say anything so he just stood there until Cash swung an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, what's up Oz!? We needed a candy break!" Cash tugged him into a loose hug.

Cameron gasped before he answered. "Cash was actually shutting up now. We're going back to the desk now." Cameron started walking, dragging Cash along. Still clearly flustered about how he broke down. He really did not want to talk to Oz right now.

Oz had different plans.

As soon as Cameron went to pass him, he threw his arm over Camerons shoulder, coming to rest on the arm that Cash already had there. Hooking his elbow around Cameron's neck, Oz tugged on it until Cameron's head was titles so that his face was smashed into Oz's neck.

"I'm thinking that a candy break isn't the right kind of break for you. I was thinking that your break should be a hour to shower and what not then eight hours to sleep. So, a ten hour break really." Cash removed his arm and grabbed his candy from Cameron before backing away in front of them.

"I'll go make sure that everything is on and working. I won't sleep til it's all in order!" Saluting, he turned and started to skip away,

Cameron watched him go before looking up at Oz. He started to say something only to get cut off.

"No. Now, we should really get going so you have ten hours. My house is a but far." Oz started to drag Cameron.

Cameron really didn't have a choice _but_ to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter should be up soon because I want to post one for Christmas and the next one is not the one for that. Anyways, review little ones. Well, you better not be too little because even though I can't remember what I rated this story, I want it to get a little graphic. Penguin!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I would like to start out with an apology. It has been a year maybe, since I have last uploaded. I have been through a lot in that last year or probably longer because I do feel like it has been longer and everything that I have done on here have been passed up and pushed in the closet but not forgotten. So, now I would like to try again because I am getting help with my emotional and mental problems which is helping get my love back for writing and my need. So I need this. It will be a bit different and difficult because I am in college now and I also work so I will try my hardest to update regulalry while keeping up with everything including a healthy does of sleep.**

**This chapter was suppose to be longer but I just opened it up and realized that I wanted to post something now and it was a good stopping point. It was hasty so I apologize for any errors and I will have to reread everything that I have written so it will take a couple of weeks before the next chapter happens.**

**With that I would like to end with the people who have reviewed and stuck with me. I hope that you have stayed glued on even just a little bit to give my story the same chance when I was deeply involved. **

**And to Caitlin, the guest that reviewed my story only a few hours ago to kick my ass in gear. Thanks.**

**So from one Caitlyn to another Caitlin, enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Blue Eyes<strong>

Chapter 8

Cameron came back looking refreshed and pleasantly surprised. He had on new clothes that were actually his size, which meant that Oz had gone out and bought them for him, with or without Cameron's consent.

"Cam!" Cash ran up to him and smothered him in a hug. Then he lifted him up and (tried to) spun him around.

"Cash, what are you doing man?" In reality, Cash was really lifting Cameron up or spinning him around. So it really just looked like one, short person awkward hug.

"Well, I'm trying to spin you. You're heavier than you look though." Cash let go and backed up, leaning back his on his heels while he smiled at Cameron.

"Did you just call me fat? Really? Come on." Cameron rolled his eyes but a small smile was on his face, gracing his lips.

Cash just laughed at him before taking his arm and dragging him to his desk, pushing him into the chair before sitting up on the desk. "Well, before we contiue on with anything, how was the house?" Cash placed his chin in his hands, batting his eyelashes and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Big. A lot nicer than my apartment for sure. And I've never slept in a bad that comfortable in my life. It was so warm. I wanna go back in. I'm pretty sure that I was asleep as soon as I felt the bed." Cameron wore a goofy grin on his face now.

"I also see that Oz bought you some fancy new clothes." Cameron looked down, eyebrow hitched as he eyed his clothing. Oz had gotten him a plain black V-neck, long sleeve shirt with some washed out blue jeans. There really wasn't anything fancy about them.

"What? They're just normal clothes man." Cameron looked up at a smirking Cash.

Cash kiked the side of Camerons chair, turning him and then grabbing the back of the shirt. "Man, this is more than just a plain shirt. When did Guuchi get into the clothes business?" Cash laughed at Camerons expression.

Cameron choked on his own words.

"What? Not use to wearing brand names?" Cash started to swing his legs.

"Man, I shop at Walmart and thrift stores. I don't go to name brand stores. I try to not go near them in fear that they'll suck my money out of my pocket. This is weird now. I was wondering why it was so soft." Cameron started pulling at his shirt.

"Well, did he get you pajamas that were just as soft as your shirt? That may be the reason you had some good sleep." Cash stopped swinging his legs when Cameron's face started to dust over with a blush. "Did you sleep naked?!"

"NO! I don't even sleep naked at my place." Cash looked at him, eyes wide.

"You didn't sleep in your clothes, did ya?"

"No. Oz gave me some sweats." Cameron blushed some more, looking down at the ground and playing with the hem of his shirt. As much as Camerons didn't want to admit it, the clothes smelled like Oz and Oz smells really, _really_ good. He fell asleep with a semi- hard on and it wasn't something he was too proud of.

"Then why are you blushing man?" Cash leaned back, staring at Camerons with wide and wise all knowing eyes. A huge grin slowly split his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Cameron cleared his throte, fixed his chair and scooted to the computer, making sure to unlock it.

Cash cackled. "You have a crush! Oh my GOD! You DO!" Cash started to fully laugh out while camerons face went beet red. Cash continued on, slapping his knee.

The embarrased boy put his face in his hands, trying to hide. Groaning, he slowly looked up. "Cash man-" Eyes popped out of his skull. The entire office was was looking at them. Work half forgotten as their stations as they sat. Half of them had rolled their chairs to the open space, sitting together in a group and staring at them. "Um, Cash. Cash, stop laughing Cash." Cameron shook Cash's knee, trying to get his attention.

Cash stopped laughing long enough to look up, hand weakly covering his mouth. "What? This is pretty amusing ya know." His smile faultered a bit at Camerons incessive pointing behind him.

Following a gasp, Cash lept off the desk and grabbed Camerons hand and ran into the vending room away from prying eyes. Pushing Cameron to a chair and away from the door, Cash decided to sit a the table in front of him.

"Why are they so, there?" Camron used his hands, not really sure of the word or words that he should use for them in a situation like this. They were just there. All the time at the most inapprpriot moments.

"I have no idea. In all honesty, all the people that Oz hires here are kind of weird. You and Mel might be the only semi- normal people here man." Cash rubbed his chin, thinking a bit.

"Hey, I'm not weird at all. I am normal." Cameron sat defensively.

Cash looked at him. "Yes, because every person has the ability to hack and does it for a living." Staring Cameron down, Cash watched as he started pouting. Clearly not impressed with what was going on. "Hey, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. Just that normally, people don't do that. So you are not completely normal." Cash leaned over and ruffled Camerons hair.

They stayed silent for a moment before Cash snickered. "So really, Oz? I didn't even think you swung that way."

"Hey, this is not about which way I swing. Now drop this subject. I don't really want everyone knowing. It's a bit personal and honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out. I don't need other peoples opinions. Nor do I want them." Cameron went to get up out of his seat only to be kicked back into it.

"What is it with all the force in this office?!"

Cash glared at him. "That's too bad then. I know that you won't do a thing about it unless someone gives you a push. Which is exactly what I'm going to do." Ccash jumped off the table.

"I really don't think you should. It'll be fine just where it is. This thing doesn't really need a push at all. Can't we just let it lay where it wants to lay?" Cameron rushed up to follow Cash. Determined to shut his mouth from spewing his crush around.

"No can do"

"Cash!" Cameron was by his side, facing his way while he tried to stop Cash. "You really need to stop man. I'll let you push or meddle if you want. Just do not do this huge grand show of things. I don't want my business out in the wind!"

Walking sideways while avoiding things and doing it at a quick pace isn't always easy. So it wasn't surprising that Camerom didn't see the person who stepped into his path until he collided with a warm body. It happened suddenly and quickly, one moment he was up right and the next he was falling down with his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes, he did so with a groan. A chest covered in navy blue cloth entered his vision as he started to gather his position. Two arms were wrapped around him. One around his shoulders with the hand holding his head to the chest and the other wrapped around his waist, holding him securly to the other body. Cameron moved his head to put a smirking Oz in sight. He looked at him for a few seconds before heat begun rising to his cheeks as he realized his sitiuation.

Cameron went to push himself up, trying to roll over, but the arms around him tightened in response. Trying to wiggle didn't do anything for him either. With a sigh, he closed his eyes before looking up at Oz, willing his face to calm down.

Oz was still smirking at him.

"I didn't see you there Oz. How are you doing?" Cameron tried to smile only to have it turned into a grimmance.

As Oz was still smirking, his brow went high. "Well, I'm currently on the floor. You're not as light as you look." There was a grow at that. "And I'm curious as to what you are trying to stop."

Cameron became even redder, stuttering out a mumble of words to get out of this. In the end, his computer saved him. A ding went off letting everyome know it had found something. Cameron took this chance to get off of Oz and walk to his desk, making sure to busy himself before anyone caught up to him.

Finally making it to his desk, he begua typing away when they appeared behind him. Cash took his place on Camerons desk and Oz stood behind Cameron, hands on his shoulders.'

"So, what did we find?" Oz started to slowly massaged Camerons shoulders.

Trying to think about what was is front of him on the computer screen, Cameron squinted and focused on the print. A picture came with a name.

"O this is it. This is the phone guy. This is the guy who gave me the job. Let's go get him!" Cameron jumped up, got a few seconds of air time, before he was pushed back down in his chair.

He had forgotten about the hands on his shoulders.

"Woah ther cowboy. Where do you think you're going?" Oz held Cameron down, a disapproving frown on his face.

Cameron let out an aggrivated sigh. "To get phone guy!" He tried to get up again but the hold on him tightened.

"Does this phone guy happen to have a name?"

"Brian Denver. Now let me up. I need to get him." Oz let Cameron up. Gave him a few seconds of freedom before pulling him back, turning the chair, and sitting down in it while pulling Cameron down with him. By the time Oz had finished, Cash was staring at a confused Cameron sitting on an amused Oz with his hands buried in Oz's shirt.

"Did you plan on going alone or something?" Oz turned the chair to face the computer, silently reading the guys file while listening to Cameron.

"Well, no. I was sort of expecting you guys to just follow me.

"By foot? You don't have a car. Not only that but we would be busy chasing after you that we wouldn't know anything about this guy. So if we lost you, we would have to come back here to see where you went. What if the guy is dangerous? Actually, he is. He killed your friend. You would probably get there before us." Oz paused. "Don't you think we should ALL have the information? Plus, we don;t even have the rest of the team here. Cash can protect himself but you can't. I'd be there by myself. I need my back up. Not only that, but what makes you think that you're allowed to go? This guy is probably after you."

Camerons eyes became huge. "Oh come on! That's not fair! I wanna go too! I'll stay behind everyone. If you go by yourself, you'll catch the guy and there's no way you'll bring him anywhere near me for even a second. I just want to punch the bastard!" Cameron started struggling.

Oz let out a big laugh. "You want to hit the guy?!" He continued to laugh.

Cameron rolled his eyes and looked down. "He killed my best friend." Oz stopped laughing.

"Most people would want him dead.

Cameron shook his head. "It won't fix anything. Punching him won't fix anything either but I'm angry as hell."

Oz stayed silent for a moment while he stared at Cameron. Then he sighed. "Alright. You can come. BUT, you stay behind us with Cash and then you stay behind him. No arguemenst. You let us do our thing and when I have him, then and only then, can you come into the room anywhere near him. That's when you slug him. Do we have an understanding?" Oz gave him a steeled look. There was no room for protest.

Cameron looked up at him for a moment before nodding his head. "Understood."

"Good. Cash, go get Melanie and Josh. Meet us back at the van. Cameron is going to explain this information to me."

Cash smiled and ran off, phone already by his ear as he called the team.

Oz's eyes never left Camerons. "Now, tell me about Brian."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it still loved?<strong>


End file.
